


Soulmate Stories

by Ignithrowaway



Series: Together All Over Again(Gon x Killua) [7]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coin flip, M/M, Modern, Modern Era, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignithrowaway/pseuds/Ignithrowaway
Summary: “Let’s flip it.” Killua said hastily.“Ok!” Gon said as he got ready. “3. 2. 1.” He counted down but before he could toss it a loud “STOP” kept him from doing it.“What?” Gon questioned. Puzzled, he looked at Killua.“We have to assign the sides of the coin, Gon.”“Oh yeah.” Gon stuck his tongue out a bit. When he looked at Killua again, he couldn’t help but find his best friend cute with his blush and covered in comfy sheets and in pjs.((A world where every coin you flip is weighted except for the one with your soulmateEx. Every time someone flips a coin on whether they should date someone, it will always come up “no” except for the one with your soulmate, which will always be “yes”))
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Together All Over Again(Gon x Killua) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064969
Kudos: 71





	Soulmate Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I wrote another one. I’m just gonna stick all my soulmate stories going forward here. Maybe. Idk. I don’t speak in absolutes.

Gon had been asked out more times than he can count since he turned 15 a year ago— so probably 5 times according to Killua but Gon was sure it's been more. It was always a strange thing, since it’s tradition to flip a coin to decide. Both sides decide on whether heads means they go out or they don’t. Not doing this is said to doom a relationship, so most people do it. It helps Gon’s case in not going out with them without accidentally being mean, so he normally insists they do it if someone doesn’t want to. It’s a proven fact that the only time this will result in two people going out is when the two are soulmates. People have even tried weighing a coin and it somehow always lands on whichever option fits the pair, so every time they’ve flipped a coin Gon never had to go out with anyone.

Currently, Gon and Killua are sitting in his room, lethargic from the last week of nonstop action. From Alluka and Nanika demanding them all it go to an amusement park to Kurapika wanting the two to join him at the museum to Leorio having them and Kurapika all go to a party and then to the  _ art  _ museum with Kurapika again then Killua’s sisters wanting to go to the zoo and then Aunt Mito having the two help her in her bakery all day because she was very backed up due to a sudden change in date for a wedding cake, they were understandably very tired. After all the baking, Killua decided to just stay over and the two soon crashed in their respective beds, Killua in the spare bed that’s been in Gon’s room since a month after the pair met.

When Gon woke up, Killua was sitting against the backboard of the bed playing on the PlayStation 4 in his room from the bed he slept on with the covers on. He was sore like Gon, but, unlike Gon, Killua didn’t normally have the luxury to easily fall asleep nor to stay asleep for too long. The longest Gon had ever seen Killua sleep was 7 hours. At first, he thought it was just Killua staying up for a long time, but it turns out Killua had family issues that developed insomnia. He goes to a therapist now, he’s sixteen and it’s been happening since he was 4, and went at Gon’s insistence when they were 14. It’s better now, he can finally sleep for longer— averaging 6 hours a night instead of 4. Killua decides to pause his game and looks toward Gon, a small smile appearing as he greets his best friend.

“Hey Gon. Wanna play?” Killua asks, holding out the second controller with his left hand.

Gon sits up, once he wakes up he normally won’t sleep til tonight, and smiles while rubbing his right eye. A smile graces his lips as well as he replies “Hi Killua. I’ll just watch,” and that’s where it was for a while, until Gon saw a coin on the nightstand between his bad and Killua’s smaller one. His eyes focused on the quarter, shining from the window to Gon’s left, Killua in Gon’s peripheral vision while he stared to his right at the coin. At that point, an idea struck.

“Hey Killua?”

“What’s up?” Killua didn’t look away from the tv.

“You know how people flip a coin to see if they’ll go out.”

“To know if they’re soulmates, yes I know. They teach us that in elementary school, Gon.”

Gon shifted himself to sit against the backboard of his bed and grabbed the quarter slowly, as if it were something precious, important,  _ valuable. _

“Wanna see if we are?” And Killua’s head hadn’t whipped to face Gon faster than in that moment. The game was already paused when Gon looked at the tv, and Killua’s mouth was agape, speechless and absolutely in total shock. “Well?”

Gon swallowed down his saliva, Killua wasn’t the only one nervous about this. “Sure. Let’s do it. Just to know.”

“Yeah. Just to know… what if it’s a yes?”

“That’s good I guess, right?”

“Yeah, that means we’re meant to be together.” Gon said in all seriousness, his fondness for Killua seeping out in his soft tone. Gon hadn’t thought of Killua like that until now, he doesn’t think Killua had either, but he liked the thought. Killua and him forever. Killua being his forever and him being Killua’s forever. It seemed ideal. Soulmates had a historic 0.01% divorce rate which was because one of the pair would die so they’d divorce legally so the alive one could find someone else, though remarrying was rarer than a divorce when someone married their soulmate already. Divorces didn’t really exist when with your soulmate, not to a noticed degree anyway. People tended to never want to leave their soulmate, and Gon knew he didn’t want him and Killua to separate. What if this was his instinct at work, knowing he and Killua were soulmates.

“Forever.” Killua added.

“For the rest of our lives.” Gon corrected. They wouldn’t live forever.

“We’d be together after that too. If there is an after.” Killua had the same blush from when Gon brought up the idea. It wasn’t increasing, but it wasn’t lowering either. It was steady. He wasn’t embarrassed saying this, and it was shown by the lack of growth on the blood in his cheeks. Gon thought it was because his thinking of ‘it’s not embarrassing because it’s true’ was rubbing off on him.

“If there’s an after,” Gon whispered, “I promise I’ll be with you there too, completely and always.”

“Let’s flip it.” Killua said hastily.

“Ok!” Gon said as he got ready. “3. 2. 1.” He counted down but before he could toss it a loud “STOP” kept him from doing it.

“What?” Gon questioned. Puzzled, he looked at Killua.

“We have to assign the sides of the coin, Gon.”

“Oh yeah.” Gon stuck his tongue out a bit. When he looked at Killua again, he couldn’t help but find his best friend cute with his blush and covered in comfy sheets and in pjs.

“Heads, we go out.”

“Tails we don’t.” Gon finished. His heart must be an Olympic runner since it’s going way too fast for Gon. He sets the quarter back again on his right thumb. He breathes in and out, before asking Killua “ready?”

“Do it.” Killua hadn’t missed a beat and Gon flipped it. They could do this multiple times to verify their result, but this flip felt like it was it. Like it was end all be all. It didn’t matter if Gon caught it or it landed on the floor, if when he caught it he slapped it on his other hand— which would normally make it the other side of the coin— because it would all end with the same result. Every time they flipped it with the same question on whether they should go out, it’d land the same way 100% of the time. They’d learned as much in highschool on the proof of soulmates. It didn’t matter what you did, once the coin was flipped all attempts to alter the result won’t work until the true result is known by both parties— which would be if they were soulmates or not. It was impossible to mess this up, but Gon was still so scared he would.

He missed the catch in his fear and the coin slid off his bed and landed on the floor. They both scrambled to the side in between their two beds to look on the floor to see if the coin’s head side was face up. When they saw it, they saw heads. It was heads.

“It’s heads.” They said in sync. Gon looked at Killua, both of them were still leaning over the side of their bed, wide eyed. Gon allowed his joy to overflow his body and destroy every other feeling because this was perfect. He leaped towards Killua’s bed and landed just in front of his soulmate and then gave him a massive hug. The impact of the hug caused both of them to fall, now laying on the bed, Killua being squeezed tighter than he’d ever been squeezed— this was the  _ only  _ time he’d been hugged so tightly.

“WE’RE SOULMATES!” Gon exclaimed as he increased the strength of his squeeze.

“Too… tight.” Killua huffed out with a stringent voice. Gon’s hug eased in it’s intensity, but he didn’t let Killua go. Then, as Killua hugged back, Gon flipped the two on the bed, Killua now laying on top of Gon, and he began to massage Killua’s lower back in small circles.

“We are.” Killua breathed out after a bit. It was clear he was as breathless as Gon, but he had a joke to say. “So, what do you want to do tonight?” Killua teased in a mumble, clearly enjoying the fact they were soulmates and Gon’s soothing hug.

“Mind if I do you?” Gon teased back and received a blur of action flooding his vision that ended in him being pushed to the floor, but he didn’t mind and by Killua’s grin, he didn’t mind any of it either. “Well we gotta plan our first date at least, Killua! The rest can come after.”

“You plan it.” Killua deflected, still embarrassed at everything that just happened and in a new, more pleasant shock. “I haven’t slept much and this is—”

“Overwhelming?” Gon completed again as he climbed back into his bed; they had a habit of being able to complete the other sentences. Killua, who was sitting criss cross on the bed, fell backwards onto the mattress. Gon, always speaking before he thought, decided to offer Killua to join him. “You can join me in my bed, Killua. You said no before, but we’re gonna be sharing a bed sooner or later, so may as well come join me now!”

Gon didn’t care to try and hide his feelings. The only time he did that was with Kite’s death and he ended up almost losing Killua that time, so he definitely wouldn’t hide them now. And now that he knows they’re soulmates, it's the last nail in the coffin that makes him certain he wants to keep Killua with him forever. Killua holds up his left hand while looking at Gon, who eagerly takes it and tries to pull Killua up with minimal effect. Killua rises, but it’s not until he stands that Gon is able to actually get him into his own bed. They fall together on the bed, Gon with Killua on him yet again, laughing. “I’m glad it’s you, Gon.” Killua says as he starts another hug, less tight but still just as love filled. One Gon quickly reciprocates.

“If I asked you to marry me, would you say yes, Killua?”

“Gon. Give me at least a few years. I can promise you it’ll be a yes eventually, so let’s take it slow, ok?”

“Sure!”

**Author's Note:**

> I liked this one. It was a nice idea imo


End file.
